Brendan Shaw
Brendan Shaw (October 9th, 1982) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Sebastian Shaw and Hannah Shaw. He is the eldest of three brothers. Roan Shaw is his middle brother, and Corey Shaw is his youngest. Even at a young age, Brendan wasn't close to his father. But he was close to his mother and both of his brothers. When he was 15 years old, his mother was killed in a mugging gone wrong by a man named Lyle Kellen. But he didn't know this until much later. After his mother was killed, Brendan had to take care of his two younger brothers. His father was hardly ever around. He'd travel, and when he did come back he'd hardly speak. He attended Six Sisters High School. After graduating he went off to college, where he was recruited into the CIA by Dr. Ivy Monroe. He told his brothers he was going off to FSU. But truthfuly he was going on his first mission as a CIA operative. Shaw worked many cases, and eventually was teamed with Yvonne Zimmerman in Russia. The mission went bad when Yvonne lost it. The two had to pull out and abandon the mission. Shaw was Yvonne's handler when she was sent to recruit Cyan Lynn and Kyle Taylor. Yvonne only managed to get Cyan, but that was the ultimate goal. Shaw cleared Yvonne in the Angels of Death Investigation in Ruby Springs. He was later suspected of being a mole within the CIA, and assigned to be killed by Agent Martin. But Cyan figured out Martin was the real mole, and killed him instead. Shaw was later assigned to lead the Purple Blade Team in the hunt for The Elder's Council. During the Gemini Murders, his own brother was a suspect. He managed to clear him int he first week however. Shaw knew that his brother was an assassin. Shaw is currently the leader of Purple Blade's team. =Childhood= Growing up, Brendan was never close with his father. He was much closer to his mother, and two brothers. He and his brothers would always play baseball and basketball together. He wasn't as good at basketball as his brother, Roan, but he was still pretty good at it. =High School= Brendan started High School in 1996. He graduated with the class of 2000. In his sophomore year his mother was killed, and her purse was stolen. The police were unable to find out who did it. His father started traveling a lot around this time. Which left Brendan to take care of his little brothers. Roan was 13 at the time, and Corey was 11. In his Senior year, Brendan asked Kendall Brody to the prom, but she turned him down. He was persistant in trying to get her to go out with him though. Brendan graduated with the class of 2000. =College= Brendan attended the college of William & Mary in Williamsburg. There, he could travel back and forth, and keep an eye on his younger siblings while his father was away. There, while taking a course in Psychology, Professor Ivy Monroe propositioned him to join the CIA. His first test was getting a computer virus away from a hacker named Mike Orton. Shaw had to kill him after being caught. His roommate, John Bradkowski was later admitted to an insane asylum due to extreme issues of paranoia. =Joining the CIA= In 2002, Brendan joined the CIA. He told his brothers he was going to start attending FSU. After this, he and his brothers saw less and less of each other. Brendan's first assignment was tracking a Miami Druglord back to his supplier. Professor Monroe was his handler for this case. After this, Shaw worked on several cases before beign assigned a mission in Russia with Yvonne Zimmerman. =Russia= In 2008, Brendan was given an assignment in Russia with Agent Zimmerman. They were to pose as Yuri and Yulia Zolnerowich -- Russian high school sweethearts who recently got married. Shaw got very close to the Russian President. It was decided that Yvonne would be artificially inseminated in order for her to get close to the President's wife. But after losing the baby, she took out six KBG Agents, and the mission had to be abandoned. Both were reassigned after returning to the states, and the CIA denied all existance of such a mission. =After Russia= After Russia, Shaw was relegated to paper work. There he met Lani Bosko, a CIA Agent that posed as a pizza delivery girl to deliver messages to agents. Shaw and Lani dated for a while, but eventually broke it off. When Yvonne was assigned the recruitment of Kyle Taylor and Purple Blade, Shaw was given his first field job in a while. Shaw spent some of his time also derailing assassination attempts on various people made by his brother. =Recruiting Purple Blade= The identity of Purple Blade was still unknown when the assignment was given. It was assumed to be a man in his late 30's. But as Yvonne found out, it was actually a girl close to her own age. Yvonne was a suspect in the Angels of Death Murders in Ruby Springs. She asked Shaw not to clear her, because Cyan had been a suspect in the Shadow Valley Slayer Murders. Shaw eventually did clear Yvonne. The mission was only half successful because Kyle Taylor refused. But Purple Blade was the primary objective, and it was a success. =Team Purple Blade= Shaw was the intermediary for Yvonne as Cyan's handler. He would hand them missions from the top. During this time, Cyan was assigned to snuff out a mole -- the message sent said that Shaw was the Mole. But Cyan knew better -- she figured out that it was Agent Martin, and killed him instead. Shortly afterwards, Shaw was placed on the Purple Blade Team officially. After the events in Passion Point Florida, and the mission in Cascade Falls Shaw was named Team Leader. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Shaw was working at Arcturus undercover. He cleared his brother Corey, who was a suspect in the investigation revealing that he was an assassin. He had to work to stop his brother from killing Katrina Pierce, but ultimately his brother failed. =Later Life= Shaw continued working on Team Purple Blade as it's team leader. He oversaw Cyan, Lani, and Yvonne as one of the greatest CIA teams ever. =Quotes= "Alright, we have a new mission. This time, it's Pirates." "Don't listen to him, Cyan! You're an amazing assassin, and we had no idea it was you until you killed Silver Wing! That's just his way of trying to spook you!" "No. You didn't. Moscow. That was my fault. I shouldn't have made you get articificially inseminated so that we could get closer to Mrs. Putina." "Purple Blade is the most talented assassin in the history of time. If she were hired to, she could kill the President of the United States with ease. There wouldn't even be whispers of a grassy knoll. But with her working for us... we can make sure she sticks to bad guys." "I know everyone in town who is CIA. That's all I can say." "We know that you killed three people we've had in custody." - To Cyan after her operation Category:CIA Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0